


Three is a Magic Number

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2015 [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Ficlet, M/M, Masturbation, Romance, Slash, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:11:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5464445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/">Adventdrabbles</a> prompt for day 19: office party.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Three is a Magic Number

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Adventdrabbles](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/) prompt for day 19: office party.

Sirius scanned the ballroom, eyes lingering over a fit wizard now and again. 

"Who've you got your eye on?" 

Harry smiled behind his tumbler. "Draco."

"My dear cousin, is it?" He wouldn't mind at all watching Harry fuck his cousin and, from what he'd seen, he suspected Draco was more than a little interested in Harry as well. 

"Yes, excellent choice." He leaned in and kissed Harry, gin still lingering on his lips. 

"I thought you would approve. Blacks are a perverse bunch." Harry looked Sirius up and down, openly leering.

"You would know," Sirius shot back, aroused by the byplay between them. "I'll meet you at home."

Sirius turned to go but Harry reached out and grabbed his wrist.

Face serious, he said, "I think he's a keeper."

"Ah." Sirius nodded. "You care about him." It wasn't a question.

"I think he... fits." Harry gave a half-shrug.

Sirius put both his hands on Harry's shoulders and looked him in the eye. "Go get your man then and we'll convince him he'll never want anyone else."

xXx

Sirius watched through hooded eyes, hand sliding up and down his cock, as Draco rode Harry. Draco made the most delicious sounds, little grunts and whimpers, as Harry thrust up into him.

Harry's fingers were tight on Draco's hips, digging into the pale white flesh, while Draco's chest was flush pink with exertion. His head was thrown back revealing his long, absolutely bitable neck.

Sirius had to admit: members of the House of Black were beautiful.

"Make yourself come, Draco," Sirius said. Then added, "Not yet, Harry."

"Bastard," Harry said, breathlessly. 

Draco started fisting his cock, thrusting into his hand then pushing back and taking Harry fully inside him again. 

Sirius stood and moved closer, eyes fixed where their bodies joined. 

"Fuck!" Draco gasped, his rhythm faltering, and Harry groaned as Draco came, clenching around his dick.

Draco's head fell forward as he panted, his back coated with a thin sheen of sweat. 

Sirius licked a drop of sweat from the back of his neck, making Draco shiver. 

Climbing up on the bed behind Draco, Sirius said, "The lube, if you would, Harry."

"Oh, God," Draco said with a moan.

"We'll take good care of you, Draco." Harry pulled Draco down to him, snogging him soundly while Sirius lined his cock up with Draco's already full hole.

He pressed in slowly, Harry's cock throbbing against his own. Draco was as relaxed as possible but he was still deliciously tight.

When Sirius was fully seated, he pressed a kiss to Draco's nape, winked at Harry—who tightened his hold on Draco—and let loose.

Hips snapping forward, Sirius pounded into Draco.

"Ungh, ungh, ungh," Draco grunted with each of Sirius's thrusts.

"Fuck, Sirius," Harry groaned. He was unable to move himself but Sirius knew the friction was going to send him over the edge any moment.

Sirius growled low in his throat, moving faster and faster, and when he felt Harry come, pulsing into Draco's hot arse, Sirius slammed home, his teeth in Draco's shoulder.

Taking a steadying breath, Sirius slipped out slowly, Harry's cock sliding free as well. Draco slumped to the side and Harry wrapped him in his arms, murmuring softly and kissing him gently. 

He lay down behind Draco and wrapped an arm around him. Harry lifted his head and leaned forward to kiss Sirius before settling back down to sleep.

Later, Sirius would remember that he had been afraid he'd be jealous when Harry had suggested they bring someone else to their bed. 

But he hadn't lost Harry. He'd gained Draco.


End file.
